Newsfeeds are known, and provide users notification of frequently-updated content. Text messages and multimedia files are uploaded to a system and presented as a stream of updates to a viewer via a Web page. Access to newsfeeds can, in some cases, be controlled, such as on FACEBOOK.
Where such newsfeed applications can enable different users to view the same updates, the updates are the same across all users. This can be undesirable in some environments.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a novel method and system for providing newsfeed updates.